1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine having an air inlet system with one or more resonators for controlling noise emissions from the engine.
2. Related Art
The development process for modern automotive internal combustion engines typically includes a good deal of work directed to developing an appropriate sound output characteristic for an engine. The development process often includes use of one or more resonators in the engine's air inlet system to achieve noise emission characteristics appropriate for the engine and vehicle in question. Of course, resonators require package space in an underhood environment of a vehicle, and add weight and material cost.
It would be desirable to provide a resonator which combines functional attributes of more than one component, while being packaged in a convenient fashion with an engine, and at minimal weight.